


Marked Skin

by fanlicous



Category: Wonder (2017), Wonder - R. J. Palacio
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Forced Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, jack will is overrated, obsessive julian, possessive julian, psychotic julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanlicous/pseuds/fanlicous
Summary: Julian marks August by forcibly cutting his name into the boy's skin.





	Marked Skin

Julian took August's lower lip in between his teeth, moaning as he kissed the other teen with a fiery passion. August lay still, emotionless underneath him as he accepted Julian's treatment towards him. Over the years, he had gotten used to Julian's harassment, and then it had escalated to this, and he supposed he'd gotten used to it as well.

"Fuck," Julian swore, that maniac glint appearing in his eyes.

He took out his switchblade, flicking it open. At this, August gave a tiny whimper.

"W–why do you have that?" the timid boy asked.

August was always feeble and weak, and he accepted everything that happened to him. He was born with a low self-esteem due to his deformity, and so he didn't see the point in trying.

"I'm gonna mark you, Auggie," Julian whispered eagerly, licking his lips.

August whimpered, gazing up at Julian with innocent, puppy dog eyes. "M–mark me?"

"Mhm," Julian confirmed, slowly pulling up August's shirt, placing the knife just above his bellybutton. "Right here, baby."

"N–no, please don't," August begged, tears forming in his sad eyes as his breathing became more frantic.

"If I don't do it, how will everyone else know who you belong to?" Julian questioned calmly. "What if another boy tries to touch you for their own pleasure? I can't let that happen. You're mine."

Before August could even react, Julian began to make the first cut, swiftly etching a 'J' into August's sensitive, smooth stomach. August let out a scream, and Julian desperately clamped a firm hand down on his mouth.

"Shh, shh," Julian tried to shush. "Don't scream, or I'll make it even worse."

August cried and trembled as Julian cut an 'A' into his delicate, soft skin, causing the boy to feel dizzy as blood spilled out.

When it was all over, Julian leaned down and pressed his pink lips against August's tummy, running his tongue along the fresh wound that leaked crimson.

"Good boy," Julian whispered gently, gently stroking August's sweat-covered hair. "You're all mine. I love you."

He held a sobbing, crying August against him for the next few minutes, eventually dozing off to the sound of his distressed whimpers.


End file.
